theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith of Illumination
The Faith of Illumination is a blanket term for three major and many more minor religious traditions, also termed as the Elrohic or Shemic '''religions. There is significant overlap in beliefs but ultimately each has its own canon, its own founder, and distinct, incompatible views on their shared monotheistic god, '''Elroh. Each traces a common origin to the matriarch Shemi, progenitor of the bloodline of prophets that compiled the canon of each Illuminated relifion. Each, therefore, maintains a theological claim to the city of Shevir, to which she is attributed as founder, currently administered by a kritarchy of the same name. Nations following any Illuminated religion generally also claim continuity from the holy Kingdom of Qama, in whose capital city of Warat Shemi was born and began her preaching. The former territory of Qama is administered by the Kingdom of Hamaji. The three major Illuminated religions are, in order of founding, Melevism, Soltirism, and Saherism. Minor branches include Mebirism '''and various esoteric cults. Melevism Melevism is the oldest of the Illuminated religions, based on the corpus of religious law known as the '''Heavenly Scrolls. It is a majority religion in only one nation, the kritarchic confederation of Shevir. Much of its followers exist in a vast diaspora spanning most of Ortus and continental Hamaji, where it is much-persecuted. Melevic tradition includes a long line of prophets descended from Shemi's first son, Shevel. Melevites, that is followers of Melevism, are an ethnoreligious rather than exclusively religious group, as much a set of cultural norms and customs as religious ones. Soltirism Soltirism is an Illuminated religion based on the teachings of Soltir, a prophet descended from Shemi's first son, Shevel. Soltir voyaged from his homeland of Shevir to the city of [[Sentar|'Sentar']], then known as Merem, where he received divine revelation from Elroh. According to Soltiric tradition, this revelation concluded that there must be a divinely-appointed representative of Elroh on earth to guide the faith, and that this representative was Soltir himself. Merem Soltirism Ardairian Rite Salbaric Rite Kostic Soltirism Telosine Soltirism Saherism Hamijic Saherism Western Saherism Ralatene Saherism Other Mebirism Qamese Shemism Namelism To Be Fixed later The Faith of Illumination is the largest religion in existence, though it often considered a family of religions rather than a single religion. It ultimately worships the god Elroh, but each sect worships him in a different form. His adversary is the goddess Namel. Creation and Heavenly War ' Elroh was said to have built the world, first by creating light and then by creating rock and iron. In the places that the light struck the rock, he moulded the first humans and all the beasts of the world from clay. With the light he moulded then angels, his servants, into existence. However, where one side of the rock was lit, the other was left in darkness. It was here that Namel grew from the shadows and evil was born. From the shadows she shaped the demons and evil things of the world. Elroh saw the evil that had grown in the shadows of his light, and became angered. He mustered his angels and descended upon the shadows. In response, Namel gathered her demons and a great war broke out. The war was so great it shattered light into a million pieces, and tore shadows asunder. The shattered pieces of light became the stars, and the torn shadows became lodged in the hearts of all men. Elroh sculpted the sun and the moon from these star fragments, and Namel built the night sky from the shadows. Eventually Elroh and Namel became locked into an eternal struggle, forever bound together in battle, unable to influence the world Elroh had built. Instead Elroh's angels and Namel's demons ruled the world in their stead. Man lost all knowledge of their creator, and saw the world's angels and demons only fleetingly. From these brief glimpses of the angels and demons, they constructed their own gods and devils, and began to worship them. '''Revelation ' For a brief period, the battle between Namel and Elroh came to a halt. Elroh came down to earth, and revealed himself to the Faith of Illumination's founder. Known only by the personal name Shemi, she bore him three children. He also crowned three of his most loyal angels, '''Shevel, Zehev, and Leven, as the three kings of the angels. However Namel too came down to earth. She revealed herself to Keveer, the beaten wife of an evil king, and through dark magics impregnated her. In return Keveer wished revenge onto her abusive husband, who was burned from the inside out. Keveer ascended to become a demon, and was crowned alongside Hamra and Nevet as the three queens of the demons. Shemi's three children were Melev, Solis, and Saher. They traveled the world to spread knowledge of Elroh, and to encourage his worship. The three kings of the angels became their protectors, traveling with them and performing miracles. Solis was guarded by the angel Zehev, and journeyed north to the continent of Ortus, and founding the Merem Empire. Zehev was given the kingdom of the sun, and so Solis's followers became associated with the sun. His followers renamed him Solister, and his sons were the rulers of the Merem Empire for centuries. He took the sun as his symbol, and for the symbol of his teachings. As such his branch of the faith became known as the Faith of Solar Illumination. Saher was guarded by the angel Leven, and journeyed to the kingdom of Altin. Altin had decayed in recent years, but with the guidance of Leven, Saher revived it. Leven's kingdom was the moon, and so Saher's followers became associated with the moon. He took the moon as his symbol and as the symbol of his teachings. His branch became known as the Faith of Lunar Illumination. His sons guided the rulers of the kingdom for centuries, and had the faith spread through most of the continent. Melev was guarded by the angel Shevel, and journeyed to the northernmost point on the continent of Hamaji. He founded the city of Shevir, and it became a centre of learning. His sons ruled the city for centuries. Unlike his brothers his followers did not remain in one place. They became nomads, following the paths of stars across the world. Different tribes became scattered across the world. Shevel's kingdom was the stars, so Melev's followers became associated with the stars. He took the star as his symbol and as the symbol of his teachings. His branch became known as the Faith of Stellar Illumination. Their mother Shemi remained in the city of Warat, where she had originally received Elroh's revelation. Around her sprung the kingdom of Qama, which was a holy land for all the branches of the faith. However after her death, men and married women heretically practiced the Virgin Faith of Illumination, so Qama was conquered by Altin and converted to the Faith of Lunar Illumination. Eventually the sons of the Melev, Solister, and Saher became ambitious. They strayed from the faiths teachings into greed. Their angels struck them down, and the Dumes were chosen to rule in their stead. The Dumes were picked by the highest of the clergy as rulers of the faith. They have the protection of the three angel kings, and authority over their followers. Secondary Revelations ' Certain descendants of Solister, Saher and Melev were said to be blessed with secondary revelations, with divine knowledge and perfect leadership. Soltirius I, great grandson of Solister, was one of them, and so all subsequent Merem Emperors took the name Soltirius. Saher and Melev also have descendants blessed in such a way. '''The Division of the Faith ' 'Faith of Solar Illumination ' Solister's teachings spread across Ortus, and became known as the Faith of Solar Illumination. They worship the miracles of Zehev, all to do with the sun. They hold services daily at the rising and setting of the sun, holy men are depicted with a halo of the sun, cathedrals are centred on a large depiction of the sun etc. 'Churches of Janbat and Ardair ' In Janbat and Ardair the Faith of Solar Illumination takes on different characteristics, but they are in full communion with the Dume at Sentar. In Ardair, the Dume is represented through the Gathair. His church of the faith is known as the Áegic Church of Solar Illumination. Members of this church are permitted to undertake certain actions that would be considered heretical in other churches. Áegic women may enter a cathedral or monastery without covering their hair, an Áegic baptism is done with milk, the abbot of a monastery is officially higher in rank than the elder of a cathedral, priests may take wives, marriages may be divorced, and iconography is permitted. In Janbat, the Dume is represented through the Masiham. His church is known as the Outer Rite of Solar Illumination. Members of this church are not permitted any special heresy, but do follow different practices. Men and women are seated separately in the cathedral, they must remove shoes upon entering consecrated ground, certain foodstuffs are forbidden, cathedrals are only considered cathedrals when granted a copy of the 33rd Heavenly Scroll by the Masiham himself, and during liturgy the priest is considered to briefly be Solis himself. 'Kost Faith of Illumination ' A rift occurred in the Faith of Solar Illumination, known as the Great Rift. The canonical scrolls of the Faith of Illumination were incomplete, so in Sentar a great council was held to decide the contents of the missing scrolls. Before the council, it was understood that the seven seats of the Faith of Solar Illumination each held equal power. However the council concluded that the missing scrolls would have conferred the authority of all onto the seat at Sentar (as the origin point of the faith). Six of the Dumes agreed, and forfeited their power to the Dume of Sentar, but one disagreed. The Holy Prince of Belkor traced his lineage back to Solister himself, so considered himself the true Dume of the faith. The faith violently split in two, with those faithful to the Dume of Belkor forming the Kost Faith of Illumination. 'Telosine Faith of Illumination ' After the fall of the Merem Empire, the centre of Rosorro culture moved from Old Merem to the Insian capital of Telozium. Though a Dume remained behind at Sentar, then known as Old Merem, the Telosine Empire thought that the faith would be better ruled from Telozium. And so they set up their own church, known as the Telosine church, which lasts to this day. Much of the tension between Insios and Sentar came from this divide, but less bloodshed occurred over this rift than the Kost one, as Insios was a key ally of the Sentarion Dume in fighting Faith of Lunar Illumination-following invaders from Kameria. 'Faith of Lunar Illumination ' Saher's teachings remained strong in Hamaji for millenia. Altin under his guidance, the guidance of his sons, and the guidance of the Dumes, grew in influence. In expanded into Qama, Begala, and other nearby kingdoms and empires. The Blue King of Hamaji is championed by the Dume of Lunar Illumination as the rightful ruler of the Hamajin continent, just as the Archking of Eradina is championed by the Dume of Solar Illumination as the rightful ruler of Ortus. 'Half-moon branch ' The teachings of the Faith of Lunar Illumination spread as far west as Sahkora, Gaohra, Tifara, the Hukuri City-states, Gadanzi, even Zhigan. Here, far away from the guidance of the moon, the faith took on some different characteristics. Many here do not recognise the validity of the Dume of Lunar Illumination, holding that the death of the Saher's descendants marked the end of a formal ruler for the faith. Entirely new rituals evolved, along with different prayers and general practices. When Gaohra fell under Hamaji rule, the dissonance between the branches became a major source of tension. 'Faith of Stellar Illumination ' The Faith of Stellar Illumination has historically been much-persecuted, so only occurs in isolated pockets. It is spread across the continents of Hamaji and Ortus, and throughout Mernove and Kameria. In Shevir, the centre of the faith, great temples are built to honour Elroh. Indeed the Faith of Stellar Illumination is the only branch that allows the direct worship of the angel Shevel rather than Elroh himself. 'Virgin Faith of Illumination ' Women are not permitted to join the branches of the Faith of Illumination in their own right. Only when they are wed are they allowed to wear garb with religious symbols and worship in the great temples and cathedrals. Before marriage they fall into the so-called Virgin Faith of Illumination, taking on no characteristics of the branches. When they are wed they take the husband's branch of the faith. In Shemi's realm of Qama, men and married women followed this branch, which was considered heretical and resulted in the three Dumes permitting Altin to invade it. 'Shadow Faith of Illumination ' Some scholars raised in the faith have come to disagree with its teachings. They see Namel and her demons as symbols of freedom, only trying to live their lives while Elroh tried to destroy them. They take the upside-down triangle, a symbol of the earth, as their symbol. It is in particular popular with women, who sympathise with Keveer. It is heavily persecuted, with practitioners executed in Eradina, Lovas, Zapevina, Insios, Meer, Ashor, Sentar, Bahar, Kameria, Sahkora, Beval, Dajen, Janbat, Owura, Arnib, all of the Hukuri City-states, Hamaji, and Gadanzi. In Norra and Bolcan, there is no official law, but the law does not intervene when civilians execute a suspected follower. The Beygir Empire guarantees religious freedom, but the authorities in Mernove and the areas of Beygir that follow the Faith of Lunar Illumination often illegally execute suspected practitioners. As a result followers only practice in secret, and accusations of links to the faith can ruin a person. Only in Ardair, where freedom of religion is enforced at all levels of society (to prevent conflict between the followers of the native faith and followers of the Faith of Solar Illumination), can the Shadow Faith of Illumination be safely followed. It is reasonably popular there as women are afforded a great deal of freedom. 'Heavenly Scrolls ' The Heavenly Scrolls are the canonical texts of all the mainstream Faith of Illumination churches. They are a collection of one hundred scrolls dictated by Shemi while struck by revelation while bearing her three children. They were kept in great chests and paraded through Altin, Shevir and Merem for several decades. However in Old Merem the bearers of the chest were attacked in the streets, and many of the scrolls were stolen or damaged. The remaining sixty scrolls are housed in Shevir. The scrolls record the history of the wars that rage through the heavens, and contain the faith's moral codes. The 33rd scroll details the sacrifice and tribute required for dedication to the faith, and so is known as the priestly scroll. The 7th scroll details etiquette surrounding marriage and childbirth, famously containing the line "no barren union will be made in the eyes of Elroh, a union without fruit is eternally cursed in the eyes of heaven" which is the justification for forbidding same-sex and infertile unions. The word 'union' could be translated as both sexual acts of any sort and marriage. However barren people often wed and engage in sex anyway without issue, claiming the possibility of a miracle from Elroh granting them children. The 1st scroll once contained instructions for the leadership of the faith, but was destroyed during the attack in Old Merem, and later guesses into what the scroll contained resulted in the split of the Kost See from the Faith of Solar Illumination. The 16th scroll details the treatment of animals and plants, and which are suitable for eating. 'Structure of the Faith ' The Faith is headed by the three Dumes, and the structural hierarchy varies between each Dume's sect. 'Faith of Solar Illumination ' In the Faith of Solar Illumination, the '''Dume's immediate inferior is an Eminent Prince, who either operate part of the Faith's administrative apparatus in the Isonto or manage one of the Eminent Sees. Figures like the Masiham and the Gathair share their position in the hierarchy, otherwise known as Patriarchs. Below them are the Prime Clerics who manage an Eparchy, then the Cathedral Elders who manage Petty Sees and the priests and Servus within. Roughly equal to the Cathedral Elders are Abbots and Abbesses who manage monasteries and the monks and nuns within. The Eminent Princes elect the Dume in a conclave in the Isonto at the death of the former, during which a month-long reflective silence is requested of all senior clergy. They choose the Dume in the same way the emperor of the Merem Empire was chosen, with a secret ballot of all present Eminent Princes. The ballots are counted by the interregnum Dume, who burns them afterwards to maintain anonymity. He then presents the burning ashes on a scale before the Eminent Princes, which is the common subject of art surrounding the clergy. The new Dume is then crowned with the iron circlet of Merem, on a throne built of old Merem tombstones at the altar of the Motherly Cathedral. =